


You're too big to sleep on the couch

by Captain_Kuro_127341



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kuro_127341/pseuds/Captain_Kuro_127341
Summary: Michigan can't be alone on certain nights. She goes to Maine for comfort





	You're too big to sleep on the couch

Michigan knocked on Maine's door, hoping the brute would open the door. After a few minutes, the door opened slowly, a tired looking Maine standing there. Michigan didn't say anything as she threw her arms around him in a hug, crying lightly against his chest. He was stunned for a moment before he hugged Michigan back.  
  
"What's wrong?" He grumbled. He couldn't hear her response as she talked into his chest. He stepped into his apartment, leading Michigan in far enough without pulling away, so he could close the door. She loosened her grip when the door closed and the lock clicked."What's wrong?" He asked again. Michigan sniffed and pulled out of the hug. Her eyes were red and she stared up at him with sad eyes.  
  
"I .. It's just..." She hesitated, trying to find the words. "Can I stay with you tonight?" Maine stared down at her, confused. Michigan's eyes started to water again. Maine sighed, nodding.  
  
"Yeah, come on." He said, leading Michigan to his room. As they walked through the small apartment, Michigan noted he didn't have much furniture. A couch, small TV, a card table with two chairs around it was all she saw in the main room. His bedroom only had a dresser and his king size bed. Michigan sat on the bed enjoying the soft blankets and huge pillows, Maine stood by the door.  
  
"I'm sorry for bothering you so late." Michigan said as Maine walked over to her.  
  
"It's okay." He grumbled, sitting next to her on the bed and causing it to dip. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" Michigan shook her head, her eyes watering again.  
  
"I'm not sure." She said, quietly. "I just.. I know I can't be alone when I'm like this." Maine gently rubbed her back, hoping to calm her. She smiled at him.  
  
"Get some sleep." He said, slowly rising from the bed. "I'll be in the other room if you need me." As he turned to leave, he felt Michigan grab his arm to stop him.  
  
"Don't leave." She pleaded. Maine shook his head.  
  
"I'll be on the couch. Sleep." He growled. Michigan pulled on his arm gently.  
  
"You're too big to sleep on that couch, come sleep in your bed with me. There's plenty of room." She said. Maine knew she wasn't going to drop the issue.  
  
"Fine." He sighed and she let go of his arm with a smile. She moved, allowing Maine to climb back into his original spot. After he got comfortable laying on his back, Michigan cuddled up with him, snuggling her head against his chest. Maine wrapped his arm around Michigan, pulling her close. She sighed happily and was asleep almost instantly, her gentle breathing a dead giveaway.


End file.
